


Always By Your Side

by Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Cute Cashton, Fluff, House Party, Joshler if you squint, M/M, Sassy Michael, Shy Luke, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands/pseuds/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't like the idea of someone choosing his soulmate.</p><p>Or</p><p>Soulmate AU where soulmates have each others initials tattooed on their body and turn red when they're nearby. Only to settle into a light pink after you've met them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By Your Side

"Why keep it covered? What if one day, your soulmate is near and they see you but are too scared to approach. I heard in soulmates, sometimes one is really outgoing and the other is really shy." Ashton raised an eyebrow at Michael, while sipping his iced coffee. 

"Explain you and Calum then." Michael returned, eyeing the green straw that Ashton's tongue was all over.

"Calum is shy."

"Bullshit." He chuckled, seeing Ashton's defeated look.

"Well we both had our tattoos uncovered, and now you get to hear us have loud sex until you find your soulmate." Calum butted in, sliding in beside his boyfriend. They attached at the lips and Michael gagged.

"Nasty." He rolled his eyes.

"Nah, you're just jealous." Ashton grinned. 

"If you don't uncover it, we'll find every person in the entire country of Australia with the intials LRH." 

"I like what you're thinking, Calum." 

Michael sighed, feeling defeated.

"One day. I'll keep them uncovered for a day." Michael agreed.

***

Michael woke up, barely getting enough sleep to function. He waddled downstairs, glaring at the couple.

"Did you fuck just to mess with me last night?"

"Maybe. Why? Do you want in next time?" Calum giggled, pecking his boyfriends lips.

"Nasty." He groaned, going to take a shower.

***

He tossed his blonde hair around, and dressed in his usual holey band shirt and ripped black jeans. He walked downstairs, searching for his vans.

"You couldn't do your hair for your soulmate?" Calum teased. Michael pouted.

"I thought my hair looked good." He looked up at Ashton.

"It looks great buddy." He said, swatting Calum's chest. They looked at Michael, watching him pace, even though he found his shoes.

"You're actually nervous." Calum grinned.

"Don't be a jerk." Ashton smiled, walking over to Mike. He led him to the door.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ashton said, rubbing Mike's back.

"I want to."

***

"Is this necessary?" Michael asked, looking around at the people. 

"I met Calum at a party."

"I hate parties." Michael sighed, sitting down and pulling his phone out.

"Give it a try."

"There aren't even Pokemon nearby." Michael complained, ignoring them. Calum rolled his eyes, looking across the room at the other couch, seeing a small boy on his phone. His eyes sparkled when someone called his name. Luke. 

Calum pulled Michael off the couch, sitting down and pulling Ashton down beside him.

"Sorry Mike, looks like you'll have to sit on the other couch."

He pouted before moving over to the other couch. He sat down, earning a glance from the small boy beside him.

"Hi." Mike greeted, looking at the boy, a little shell-shocked at how beautiful he was. 

Can boys be beautiful?

"H-hi." He replied flicking his eyes up to Michael's. He blushed and looked back to his phone. 

"My name's Michael." He grinned, looking at the boy's phone.

"I'm Luke." The boy mumbled. Michael smiled and looked at his phone.

Luke looked at his soulmate tattoo and noticed it turned pink. He quickly looked at Michael's. They were his initials. 

Did he not notice?

He shyly laid a hand on Michael's wrist, glancing up to Michael. He looked at Luke's hand, then his opposite wrist to see his own initials. Luke was grinning but Michael just smiled slightly, worrying Luke. 

"Ah... S-sorry..." Luke got up and quickly cut through the crowd. 

Michael stood up, looking around to see the tall boy but he couldn't. He sighed and walked over to Calum and Ashton. 

"No luck?" Ashton asked. Michael showed him the pink tattoo.

"I scared him." Michael muttered. Calum and Ashton looked at each other. 

"Go find him." Calum shoved him, leaning back to his boyfriend.

Michael walked in the direction that Luke had ran, coming across two boys holding each other while trying to comfort Luke.

"Luke!" Michael shouted over the music, watching as the boy looked up and seen Michael. Luke grinned, getting up and telling his friends goodbye.

"I-I thought you weren't impressed..." Luke giggled. His hands played with the hem of his shirt. 

"Did I impress you?" Michael asked, laughing at the blush that spread on Luke's cheeks.

"Yes..."

The boy with a fluffy red mohawk approached Luke and whispered something in his ear. Luke blushed harder, but stepped closer to Michael. Michael understood Luke and cupped his face in his hands. He leaned into Luke and kissed him softly. 

"That wasn't very impressive." Calum said, walking up to Mike with a smirk. Luke blushed and cuddled into Michael. 

"Be quiet."

"So will we be getting tortured by the sounds of your sex life?" Calum asked, giggling at Luke's face.

"Maybe." Luke mumbled into Michael's shoulder, causing Mike to blush and Calum and Ashton to laugh.

"Go you, Michael." Ashton added, leading the group out the door.


End file.
